falling petals...
by rain8
Summary: I was walking down this certain, familiar road with myself when I paused


Okay, of course, words in a "" denotes talking hehe no explanations for that ^0^

The rest of the words outside it maybe my narration or the feelings of the character, you'll see when you read So, go on, thanks for the time you would waste (hehe) if you happen to stop and read my fic. This happens to be one of my favorites but I do keep my aims to those who disagree. Thanks! Love u all!!!

Falling petals… 

I was walking down this certain, familiar road with myself when I paused, stopped for a moment to have a gaze with this tree, this sakura tree. The leaves were of somewhat a little pinkish than before and the way it floated with the wind was like of a dying candle, dancing alone, the pink-petaled flowers were falling…

For it was with this same tree where I met someone…this similar spot right to where I'm standing. I was running to catch my early class for my teacher was a dragon-beast when I fell down with my hurriedness when you were walking so melancholy like praying and I bumped you simply because I wasn't looking, and neither were you.

I looked up as your breath said sorry, you didn't speak but I felt something inside you that hurts so much like a painful burden in your heart. You picked me up and realized something was wrong with you, your eyes were crying… crying like a child…your face filled with lucid tears as my own voice failed to speak. You bowed your head and strongly forced your mouth to say sorry but I don't need that. It's okay; for I didn't know what reason, I suddenly wanted to cry when I saw your eyes…

Days passed and I went to that same place everyday, hopefully, to see that one guy who I bumped with such endearing sweet eyes, but it was such a total idiotic idea to dream for a guy whom I accidentally met, but just then as I was turning to go, a shadow was on my back, and there, behind me, was you…

Your eyes were different now and my heart was so revived. We sat next to the bench under the tree as the sun shone its wonderful, enjoying rays. 

"Gomen… for that day…"

You whispered while bowing

"Ie.. I should be sorry…"

You looked at me and smiled and my lips formed a curve that was unexpected.

"I'm tasuki…"

"I'm keika." I smiled abruptly

And then with that last word, we talked for hours, for the whole day…never getting tired of what our lives meant to share…

"Keika, that day…when you saw me…crying…was the day when my fiancé…died…."

I choked, I couldn't speak and in my eyes, tears dashed thru. My hands covering my mouth.

"Go…gome…"

You stopped me by wiping my tears.

"Ie… I should be sorry, I made you cry…don't cry, please…"

You whispered as I saw your fiery eyes said with fear and compassionate care. I saw it in his deep, mysterious auburn pools; I always understood everything reflected in those perfect stares…

So that's why… I didn't know…it hurted to see him in pain, even just to think that he is crying, hurts like someone died…hurting me more than him…I didn't understand why…

The next day you came again, as the sun sets it's first ray on the pink, bright, lively tree and it grew to hit me that I was…falling for you…is it possible?… yes, it is. Anyone who would just make one look at you, would surely like you, and anyone who would share even just one day with you would surely love you…Tasuki…

But I know I should end my illusion. I can't because I'm…scared, scared that you might, I know you still love her so deeply that no one, particularly me can ever replace your first love in your heart. That thought killed me but each time I hear you laugh, it makes my soul alive. I hid my insecurities, making a border between my feelings and my body, between my actions and my heart… I don't want you to see or even think that I do, care a lot for you… I just don't want to…

But it was selfishness that conquered my heart. Dark, selfish fear because fooling my heart isn't easy as what I thought it was.

"Tasuki…"

"Hai?"

You looked at me

"a..ano…I… I … I really…think that you're a nice man! And I think I…all those times that we had shared… I mean, tasuki, I fell in love with you Tasuki!"

It just blurted out like that from my heart like pure wind from the dear clouds, like rain from heaven, like leaves dropping out from a tree…

You glared at me in awe and looked directly thru your eyes, and for the first time, I can't understand what the glow in those auburn eyes mean…

You bowed your head and didn't say anything…

And it was all to make myself stand and run…run away…so far away from you…my first love…I rushed through like a child afraid of something, like a miserable soul hiding, trying to escape pain and as my eyes started to descend my aching apprehension I wanted to just run, run and run… I couldn't stop shedding tears and even as my legs hurted what responded was my tears, I caught myself falling down on my feet…

I didn't go the next day. And the next… it hurted like almost taking away my own life, like almost striving my own breath and stabbing my own heart… I cried, as my tears were the only one who shared with me the whole, cold night…

As I remember, one day…

At the very same time before the setting sun goes down into the white-colored horizon, 

"It's so peaceful and relaxing don't you think Tasu, look! I really love the picture of this very beautiful sunset neh?" it's so astonishing how you let me call you out of this world nicknames…

"Not as beautiful as you…" 

"Huh?" I asked

"Keika"

"Hai?" I answered still gazing at the sun and its sad rays departs slowly…

"Do you believe that in every sunrise, there is always a sunset, a new day to tell you your dreams and inspire you to walk on until you reached them?…"

You became so silent and I just didn't think you would say that, it made a little second-split for me to let it go to my mind and realize.

"I do…"

"I believe… I believe in fate, in destiny, in soul mates… now, before all I thought was how to fix everything in order, do this and do that but now…" I continued.

"What's your dream?" I asked "Me, I want to reach the stars hehe, no just kidding, I will become as great as my mother, have I told you she's a very good cook?" I smile as I look at his face.

"Ten times already…" he smiled at me.

"So, what's your dream? Ne Tasu?"

It took him a while before he finally answered and it didn't seem he has thought of it for long, what really showed is that he was doubting if he would say it or not.

"Come on quiet guy!" I tease

"Ah, you won't tell?! You won't tell?? Ahh…" I playfully tried to make him laugh because every time I try, I win success, but it was different today, but still I continued to make him laugh, hopefully trying to see his smile.

"Eeeeee, quiet-quiet-q---"

"This…" he murmured.

"Ha…" I kept quiet and I looked at the setting picture again. As by surprise, an odd phenomena started to fall down from above, it started to drizzle… sweet, simple drops blissfully thrilled to fall…

"Ai! Ai! Let's go home now Tasu!" I stood up ready to run 

"Ei! Come on, let's hurry now or we'll get sick!" I said but you held my hand and we found ourselves under the secure shade of the tree, the leaves were branching out far that's why below it, rain wasn't able to touch the place. We were there, standing side by side, felling your shoulders near mine and you said,

"Little rain won't harm you… just stay here with me and everything is going to be alright…" 

I giggled again when I asked you to bake, you smiled and you confessed to me that you can't cook as my heart was filled with laughter I found my face getting warm when I saw you staring… you… you were there… next to me… looking at me…so restrained and at the same time, so sad… the color of your eyes reflected something like a hidden pain…when,

You held my face…

I stopped and looked at the sweetest gaze I have ever seen… and you holding me… feeling your hands beneath me…such sweet feeling with your very soft palm and I realized I didn't want to let go of the feelings I had within me… touching your skin under me was enough for me to be contented knowing I can still hold you… near me…

"You're so beautiful…"

You uttered and the leaves with the tiny, floating petals smiled for me as I colored my whole face with bright red… I was speechless…

"Tasu, you're making me blush…" I hid my eyes

You smiled at me and melted my soul…

 As I cry another drop, I swallowed the pain of separation…

And it has been like a century, looking at my side and finding you not with me…

And not hearing your voice, not seeing your face that marked the soul of a very find, young man that secretly doesn't know he erased my burdens. Not feeling the happiness each time your lips smile and makes me say to myself, what a lucky girl I must be for seeing the most sweetest smile ever to be seen on earth…and in heaven…

The 3rd day was like a burning flame that slowly shatters my heart and I wanted to scream and so I ran…running, not at all knowing where to go, never looking for a destination…just wanting to be with you, and hearing you say you're okay…

It rained and as the tender water fairy washed everything here on dearly earth, little gentle drops erased everything completely except for one thing, my feelings…for a certain guy just below the tree that day.

My hair was all soaking wet and I wanted to still run, far, far away and as of for purpose, my feet brought me to this place…

And I saw you, your whole body dripping from lucid, white drops of rain. You were standing, looking at the tree just that. You turned around and I found myself hugging you…and that was the only thing I ever needed to feel… in your cuddling, warm arms…

"Keika…"

"Mmn?" Your scent as sweet from the early mist of a masculine morning, my angel…

"Please don't…don't go away from me like that, ever again…" your voice so soft and low

 "Promise…pro… " I cried as my heart found its embrace. An embrace that arrowed my heart and from that very instance, I knew, I knew that these arms would be the only arms I would embrace for the rest of my life…

"Tasuki…" I look at his eyes

"Keika…" he brushed the hair falling from my braid covering my eyes…

"Those gorgeous eyes shouldn't be crying…"

You make me smile again, as always and I know, as this lifetime will go, I will be happy if you're by my side…

"Keika, I have, I have… to tell you this…"

"Anything", as I smiled up with tears

"I'm…this will be the last…last time we…"

Rain poured still, hearing only the poignant gaze of its sound.

"Last time we…will …" he stopped

The petals fell for us, engulfing two young people hugging, looking at each other's eyes

Lips were sealed and my eyes melted in his gaze as little by little reality brought truth, letting me understand what he had just said and my heart forcing me not to listen…

"Tasuki?" I felt my eyes getting heavy, afraid of the next words

Tears.

"Please no, Keika. I don't want to see you cry…" 

"No..no…"

"Tas…Tasu… no…" I whispered thru his ear

I looked at him with tears engulfing my whole heart, my whole soul…

"Tasuki…you promised me…that you wouldn't go…ever… right? It doesn't have to do about you leaving right?" You lingered there, looking at my eyes.

 "No tasu…onegai…tell me, it's not what I think…onegai…Tasu…" 

 Tears hastened thru like waterfalls down to my cheeks and…you kissed me, kissed me so gracefully and passionately and your lips uttered goodbye and the friendly wind blew a dainty spirit into our hearts. That was the last day that I ever saw him again…--- as the rain didn't stop, we didn't stop there, drained from heavenly drops from heaven as we stand in there, still intertwined with a kiss…

I found out that he had cancer, they told me that he knew his life had a mark to depart in a exacting time, that's why…that's why he tried to control his heart…but that kiss…my ever, first kiss…was a magical power that he left with me strong enough to keep and cherish here inside me until I find him in my next life…

Tasuki… I love you…forever and ever… I will wait for that next sunrise when I will see you again…


End file.
